You're The Reason
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: I'm breaking down "You're the Reason" and putting the lyrics to inspire Jori oneshots - line by line! This is the first one.


This was all Sikowitz's fault. What kind of idea is that? You're supposed to perform a random romance scene with your partner that you pick out of a hat. Just to her luck, Jade got Tori. How dumb. Jade didn't want to do it, and neither did Tori. Though they weren't as bitter with each other anymore, the girls still weren't friendly enough to make out on the spot. Beck was no support in the let's switch partners biz (which steamed Jade since he got Cat.) He said it may help them "become closer" and maybe "be friends." Tori rang with a "We are friends!" that was simultaneous to Jade's "That's the dumbest thing you could ever suggest."

Needless to say, the girls were ready to claw each other's eyes out. The confusion came in when they got into a one-sided argument on Jade's part. They had decided to work on what kind of scene they should do at Tori's house. Her parents were out of town and Trina was at a friends house, so it wouldn't be awkward… or too loud for the diva sister and irritable parents. "I can't believe we even have to do this stupid scene," Jade groaned and made a noise that sounded as if she were gagging.

"We're on the same level here," Tori said in a calming manner. It was worthless to complain about something they couldn't change.

Jade stopped the pacing she was doing and gave a glare to Tori. "And it's all thanks to you anyway. You just HAD to transfer schools didn't you?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "That was Trina's tongue's fault. I didn't even want to come at first."

"But you did," Jade stated and made arm motions, "and now I'm stuck here having to do some stupid scene with you. I guess punching me in the eye wasn't enough for-" The goth girl was cut off when Tori stood up, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Jade blinked and shot Tori a confused glance. "What was that?"

Tori sat back down with an annoyed look on her face. "Beck always does that to shut you up." Jade sat down slowly now. "Besides, if we're gonna have to do this scene, we might as well stop fighting."

Jade was absolutely befuddled. If Tori wanted her to shut up, why didn't she just… bonk her on the head or something! Kissing was a Beck thing not a shut up thing that everyone does randomly when Jade is yelling at you. If it were, Jade would be kissed a million times a day! No one has kissed her to shut her up except Beck - and that was to say things like "calm down" or "it's okay." If you think about it, Tori kinda had that implied, but it was mostly to say shut up. "So the scene?" Tori asked and waved her hand in Jade's face. Apparently her self rant had taken her away for a while. "Any ideas?"

The goth girl thought for a while and said, "You can kinda sing, right?"

Tori frowned. "Yeah."

"There's a song from a show I saw that the school did a while back. Beck was the lead. There were some lesbians in that."

"Would that be okay with Sikowitz?" the goody goody Latina asked.

Jade gave a wave of her hand and rolled her eyes, "Sikowitz eats eggs with the shell on. He doesn't give a voodoo doll's eye about it." the Latina raised her eyebrows at the metaphor and shrugged. "Listen to the song tonight. You get the soprano part. Beck will teach us the choreography tomorrow."

"Kay," Tori gave a thumbs up as Jade picked up her bag to leave. "Wait! What's it called?"

"Huh?" Jade looked back. "Oh, Take Me Or Leave Me."

* * *

"Please?" Jade fake-begged with a sarcastic pout.

Beck shook his head. "I already told Cat we'd work on our scene at that time."

"I know," Jade explained, "and that's why I asked you to help Tori and me with our scene at that time."

With that said, the black-haired man candy pecked his girlfriend on the lips. "I'll try to work something out." Jade sighed and turned back to the television in Beck's RV. Beck was a terrible kisser. _"See, Tori? Beck was just calming me down about Cat and him and not telling me to shut up." _Somewhere inside Jade's overactive imagination, Tori called back, _"It shut you up though." _Jade frowned at her inner Tori and got up to get more coffee. A thought occurred to her: Beck wasn't calling Cat to rearrange their rehearsal. Stupid boyfriend putting other girl's needs before his own girlfriend's.

* * *

Jade had only heard Tori sing once in the school musical they did. However, Tori was opposite Beck (and had monster make up,) so the goth girl hadn't paid much attention. Even in practice Tori had only been marking, so it was no big deal. However, Tori recently took the vow to get out of her habit of marking in the last few rehearsals. Jade was pretty blown away, and the goth girl was a pretty awesome singer herself. After their final rehearsal of the song was done, Tori laughed and jumped off the table they had been dancing on. "That was awesome! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you might want to try looking a little more annoyed." Jade arched an eyebrow and made a 'psh' noise. The paler girl swirled into a sitting position on the table as Tori hopped next to her. "You know, this song actually kind of fits us."

"What gave you that idea?" Jade almost snapped at the Latina. Tori wasn't coming out to her, was she? Jade could not handle Tori Vega crushing on her. No way.

"Well, we both want the other to accept us — just like in the song. I know I want to be you're friend, and all those times you're mean to me are just cries for attention. It's like what you're mom said when you were little about boys. When they're mean to you, that only means they like you." At this Tori giggled in a way that seemed she knew everything in the world. "Secretly, I'm you're best friend." Jade did not like that Tori compared their budding friendship to a boy with a crush. Tori put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "You can be nice to me, you know. It's much less effort and way better for both of us."

Jade did not like the feeling in the pit of her stomach — she knew she shouldn't have eaten that stupid breakfast burrito. Glancing at her watch, Jade grabbed her bag and told Tori that Beck was waiting for her. The goth girl hopped into her car and groaned. She couldn't do that scene with Tori; it would kill her. Yeah, she was into the massacre and murder thing, but Jade was not ready to die just yet. Tori's character was a flirt trying to seduce Jade's character - her girlfriend with promises of sex and an adventurous life. Though Jade's character was telling Tori she needed to slow down when it comes to love, Jade herself wasn't on the same level mentally. That was ignoring the fact that the Vega chick was gorgeous and doing a slutty dance right in Jade's face. It was decided that the West girl could not do that scene.

* * *

Sikowitz clapped vibrantly as Beck and Cat finished their scene — it was the death scene from Romeo and Juliet (Beck thought Jade would take pleasure in this.) "Alright, next up is Tori Vega and Jade West."

This was the point where Tori stood up and spoke: "Jade is sick today."

* * *

Yeah it's Jori. Surprise! I couldn't help myself. I'm way too obsessed with these guys! So... Jori - femmeslash - lovey doverly oneshots to the lyrics of Trina's birthweek song (: **I don't own Victorious or RENT. Dan Schneider and Jonathon Larson does.** Just so we're clear on that.  
~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
